Left Behind (SYOC)
by foxetch
Summary: All the adults of the Florida town of Anglewoods Beach are gone, leaving the kids to fend for themselves. But when some kids develop powers - Terrifying powers - The carnage truly begins. (Open SYOC, Prologue included!)


**_(ALERT: If you submitted a character through review MAKE SURE TO EITHER REPOST THEM OR PM ME THEIR BIO AGAIN, AS THE ORIGINAL  
'LEFT BEHIND' STORY WAS TAKEN DOWN DUE TO A RULE VIOLATION. YOUR CHARACTER WILL NOT BE FEATURED IN THE STORY OTHERWISE.)_**

* * *

**Submissions so far:**

_(Note: I will edit this chapter once more characters are submitted, AS **SUBMISSIONS ARE NOT CLOSED!** Double submissions are fine, but you can't submit two freaks\- You have to have 1 Freak &amp; 1 Normal. Please, remind me if your character isn't listed below.)_

**My characters:**

Skyler Garrison \- Freak, Electricity - _foxetch_

Darrin Allister \- Normal - _foxetch_

**Submitted Via Review:**

Alexandra C. Drage \- Freak, Fox-Shifter - _Outcast 001_

Ronan O. Drage \- Normal - _Outcast 001_

Sheridan Marsh \- Normal - _Guest_

Chang Newsted \- Freak, Poison - _SuperVegetaSSJ2_

Melinda Jackson \- Normal - _Randomblackberry_

Kezia Jackson \- Freak, Flamethrower - _Randomblackberry_

Priscilla Sperry \- Freak, Poison Kiss - _Guest_

Libbigail Archer \- Normal - _Guest_

Christian Murphy \- Water blaster - _ccorrigan13_

Niamh Murphy \- Normal - _ccorrigan13_

Zelda Archer \- Normal - _Guest_

**Submitted Via PM:**

Lyric Song \- Freak, Persuasive - _Rose11Fayz_

Darren Robinson \- Normal - _robbo2840_

Autumn Chase \- Freak, Chameleon - _Yonna9queen_

Isabelle Coleman \- Freak, Bloodbending - _WaffleManiac_

Kenta Keminari - Freak, Power Absorber - _sonickiller41_

Vex Mulder \- Normal - _yubari-gogo_

Joel Trevalyen \- Freak, Reptile - _BlooblastatheDevourerofBacon_

Ethan Harrison \- Freak, Prophetic Art - _JAM11_

Felicity Hambleton \- Freak, Insectoid - _CherryRedPanda_

Charity Harte \- Normal - _CherryredPanda_

Evangeline Monroe \- Freak, Forcefields - _LadyLucyfer_

Callie-Rose McKenzie \- Normal - _LadyLucyfer_

Billie Joe Harversham \- Normal - _Desire at gunpoint_

Lucille Skye Diamandi - Normal - _Desire at gunpoint_**  
**

Caroline Cheng \- Freak, Memory Wiper - _Klicker'andKash_

Caitlin Gates \- Normal - _Klicker'andKash_

Jordan Gates \- Healer - _Klicker'andKlash_

Raniero Emilio \- "Phasing" - _Asher Grey_

Lucien Maverick \- Freak, Emotional Manipulation - _Outcast001_

Summer Gale \- Freak, Tiger Shifter - _Outcast001_

**Prologue**

_Emptiness stretched out to oblivion, dotted with hunks of matter and substance, though they ere minuscule in the sheer amount of nothing that_

_made up existence. One of these such rocks flew through the dark void at a striking pace, making an uncanny beeline towards a much larger and_

_substantial matter-form, known largely by most intelligent life as Earth._

_The flying entity was streaking a blazing comet of white-green light as it entered Earth's gravitational pull. Small pieces of rock crumbled, glowing_

_white-hot, from the main body of the rock as it hurtled downwards through gradually lightening air._

_From inside the comet, a bright, toxic green light pulsed harshly, shining through the plunging rock. A dark being stirred, silhouetted by the flash_

_in the hollow depths of its shooting star._

The crash site was disastrous. The meteor had slammed into the forest at incredible speed. It had ploughed a gash through that went on for about half a mile before exploding and causing monumental damage to a large area of trees.  
The dark chasm cut by the crash still smoked. Five nuclear scientists had been rushed from the nearest facilities to study the crash site and the remainder of the shattered meteorite. They were now directing three radiation-clad workers over radio and live camera feed as the workers explored the empty, broken meteorite.  
The five scientists were nearby, sitting in a tent near enough to where the interviews were going on. The tent was rigged up with about five different screens, all of live-feeding video that was being transmitted from cameras positioned at different angles around the crater.  
All five sets of eyes in the tent were fixed on the screens as the three workers made their careful way down the steep gradient, towards a mass of broken rock at the bottom of the crater.  
As the workers set their feet on the flat ground of the crater's bottom, one of the scientists pressed a button and spoke into his headset.  
"Can you see anything?"  
There was a pause. The workers on the grainy screen took a few shaky steps forward. A bead of sweat trickled down the questioning scientist's neck.  
A crackling spoke from the other end, coming from the worker who had a microphone hooked up to his radiation suit.  
"Nope, can't see nothin' really…" There was a pause, accompanied by a burst of static interference. The worker's voice then spoke again in a surprised tone, "Wait!"All the scientists drew in a startled breath. The agitation and excitement in the tent was building in the room like a suppressed wave.  
More static, then, "Tommy's found something, he says," The scientists stared at the screen, where they could see one of the workers, quite a bit to the left of the crater, was frantically gesturing to a hunk of smoldering rock.  
The worker was speaking once more, "Whoa… Tom say it seems like it's-" He was cut off by a mess of static. The video screens flickered.  
The silence in the room broke, and the wave of excitement burst forth. Another scientist, an elderly woman, frantically snatched the headset form her colleague's head.  
"_What?!" _She practically screeched, "What's happening?!"  
They watched as the other two workers made their way over to their frantic colleague. Radio connection returned whilst their worker was in mid sentence.  
"- glowing green, 'bit freaky, huh? What is it?" The worker sounded confused but blissful. Mesmerized. Entranced, by whatever was contained in the chunk of rock.  
The woman said again, still shaky but slightly calmer, "What can you see?"  
The worker let out a static-filled sigh, then answered dreamily. "It's beautiful," He paused again, "But it's angry… but...it doesn't want _us… _the big ones…"  
Another sigh. "It's glowing so _softly. _So _green_,"  
"Oh my god," The woman with the headset breathed. Turning to her colleagues, she said, "That sounds like… like _pure radiation_,"  
Their eyes widened. Someone snatched the headset out of the woman's shaking arms, screaming at he workers to _get out, get out! _Someone else burst out of the tent, to warn the reporters of potential radiation. _How had they not seen this coming?  
Because I am here.  
_A voice like a million icy needles in their brains. They all felt it.  
_And you are gone.  
_And, in the mind of every person present at that meteor crash site, a painful, searing flash of angry green light was felt.  
And suddenly, the scientists, the workers…**Gone. **No poof, no flash of light… Just** Gone.**  
One minute, all shouting, holding out microphones and scribbling notes on spiral pads, and, next second, all of them, every single one of them, gone, leaving their pens, microphones and live feed video cameras lying in the dirt.  
The icy voice spoke once more, just one word.  
_Better._

* * *

_**Welcome to Anglewoods Beach, Florida. You have been left behind.**_

**Hello again, it's another submit your own characters story!**

_The adults of the small Florida town of Anglewoods Beach are gone. The kids have been left behind, trapped by an impenetrable dome. And when some kids start doing things-__** impossible **__things- the carnage begins._

So, this is my GONE series fanfiction. I've been reading the series again, and I realised how much I loved it. So, I've decided to do a fanfiction.  
But, I don't have many characters, and this series needs _**a lot**_characters, I thought I'd do another SYOC story.  
So, to enter, fill out the bio below and paste it into a review. Once I have enough characters, a list of primary and secondary characters will be chosen. I'll write it after I finish my current Percy Jackson fanfiction, The Power Of Five, if not before then.

**Information:**

The name given to this FAYZ by the kids of Anglewoods is "Anglewoods Youth Territory," or "AYT".

There are two schools in the Anglewoods Beach area, Anglewoods Town School (located in the square at the centre of town) and Belvidere Private Boarding School (located about two miles from the edge of town, on a sea cliff at the edge of the woods.) There is a slight rivalry between the two schools, though nothi ng serious, as some of the richer parents from the town send their kids to Belvidere.

The coyotes substitutes are bears from the forest. Their speech is very limited, but they are smarter than normal and faster, though half of them died off while the rapid evolution took place, so they are few in numbers. Other animals, like rabbits, foxes and lizards were also mutated.

**Rules:**

Don't everyone do freaks. I know they're cool, but if I get too many kids with powers I'll have to reject them and use my own characters

Obviously, everyone's characters have to be aged below 15. That's the poof age.

The character below isn't the main hero/ leader of AYT. If you are going to try submit a leader character, please post your review with your character bio then send me a PM about it.

**IF YOU WANT OT SUBMIT AN OC, PM ME OR CHECK MY PROFILE FOR THE COPYABLE SYOC FORM!**

**I unfortunately violated a rule with this story the first time I posted it, and it was taken down. If you had previously submitted a character VIA REVIEW to this SYOC, it would help if you reposted your character in a review.**

**Bio (example of one of my characters):**

**Name: **Skyler "Sparky" Garrison

**Gender: **Male

**Age (Below 15): **13

**Appearance (Height, build, hair, eyes, etc.): **Skyler is short but strongly-built, with wide shoulders and thick limbs. He has sandy-coloured, medium-length blonde hair over startling pale blue eyes, straight eyebrows and a pointed, freckle-splashed nose. He has a strong jawline and his thin-lipped mouth is seen with a near-constant smirk.

**Personality: **Skyler is a generally happy person. He is mischievous and loves cracking jokes to lighten the mood, which lead most teachers to believe that he was too dumb to care about school, while in reality he's fairly all-round intelligent.  
Although he prefers to be happy and easygoing around his friends, Skyler is actually quite quick to anger, and is sometimes even know to want or provoke confrontation, if only to stand his ground. He sometimes even falls into phases of downright rage in which it is very hard for to reason with him. Kids call these "Stormies".

**Traits: **Despite his stocky build, Skyler is quick on his feet. He is, as mentioned, quite naturally smart, but no overly so. He's quite good at drawing, and does it a lot.

**Likes: **Music, Drawing, Other's respect, food.**  
Dislikes: **Fire (very afraid of fire), snakes, spiders, soccer.

**Family: **Mom and Dad, lived in Anglewoods Town in a wealthy house until they poofed.

**History: **Skyler was sent to Belvidere School when he was twelve after he was expelled for various reports of pranks on teachers and students. He spent a year at Belvidere, and through strict discipline he learned not to do pranks -on teachers- any more. When the adults left, he was a week away from being freed from Belvidere. He knows most kids in town, as he grew up with them in Anglewoods Town School.

**School (Anglewoods Or Belvidere): **Belvidere (Current) Anglewoods (Past)

**Clique (if any): **Skyler doesn't really belong to any clique, but he has friends but not best riends, in most of them.

**_-For freaks-_**

**Power (Brief explanation of power and how they use it): **Skyler can fire his hands and forearms with at most around 17 milliamperes of electrical energy, which can be fatal if he holds on to his enemy for long enough, but usually it just stuns them.  
To activate his power, Skyler has to clap once.

**Bars (1-3): **3

**Notes (i.e "More powerful in the water"): **He can use any metal object as a kind of extension of his power, but doing this limits his maximum power level by about 4 milliamperes.

* * *

**Bio (Blank):**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age (Below 15):**

**Appearance (Height, build, hair, eyes, etc.):**

**Personality:**

**Traits:**

**Likes:  
Dislikes:**

**Family:**

**History:**

**School (Anglewoods Or Belvidere):**

**Clique (if any):**

**_-For freaks-_**

**Power (Brief explanation of power and how they use it):**

**Bars (1-3):**

**Notes (i.e "More powerful in the water"):**

Please, submit your characters, and read the story when it's done!


End file.
